A Depressed Tails
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Super Spoiler for people who haven't seen Sonic X Episode 77. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Deressed Tails **

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY!**

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77**

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

Tails sat on his bed very depressed. It had been four months since he had shot Cosmo. "Why? Why did I do that?" Tails said as a tear left his eye. "WHY!" Tails yelled. He sighed. A knock came at his door. It was Sonic and Amy. They had gone out ever since the ball that Cosmo had made for the whole Sonic team. "Hey Sonic. Hey Amy." Tails said looking at the floor.

"Hey there little buddy!" Sonic said. "Hi Tails!" Amy said. "Would you like to come in?" Tails said while still looking at the floor. Sonic and Amy entered his house. "Hey Tails. Listen you gotta stop blaming yourself for doing what you did. She wanted you to do it." Sonic said. Tails bursted out crying. "Why? Why did I listen?" Tails said sobbing furiously. Amy hugged Tails and kissed his forehead. "It'll be all right Tails." she said. "No. No it won't be!" Tails said as he ran up to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Wait here Ames. I'll be right back." Sonic said as he kissed Amy and headed to his 'little brothers' room. Sonic opened the door and Tails was sobbing furiously onto one of his pillows. "Why did I do it?" Tails kept yelling into his pillow. Sonic sat down on his bed next to him and patted his back. "Just let it go Tails." he said.

(pause story) I am sorry but people who saw Sonic X episode 77 I want to warn you. This is a serious spolier story. (Continue)

"Sonic! How could I? I loved her with all of my heart but I did it!" Tails said while weeping a ton onto his brother's shoulder. "You did?" Sonic asked. "Yes. I loved her with all of my heart but I never told her!" Tails said as he went back to crying to his pillow. Sonic patted his back and softly said. "It's alright little buddy. It's alright." Sonic said. "I just wanna be alone right now Sonic." Tails said through his crying. "Alright buddy." Sonic said as he went to Amy to leave.

"Cosmo... Why did you have to leave me!" Tails yelled. Tails cried himself to sleep. Unknowlingly that he was being watched by a orb of light.

"_Tails..." _the orb whispered.

Tails was woken up by a loud sound and a flash of light. "Thunder storm?" Tails asked to himself. "No. I don't remeber seeing anything in the forecast!" Tails said as he walked outside. It was 11:00 P.M. so he brought a flashlight with him.

There was another flash of light near his house in the woods. "Well, only one way to find out!" Tails said to himself. Tails flew through the forest and went to the source of the light.

There was a gigantic crater and someone was in it that looked farmiliar. He slowly approached the crater and was shocked. "C-C-C-C-Cosmo?" Tails said as he ran up to her unconcious body. He put his hand to her neck to feel a pulse. There was a pulse but it was quick and irregular. He picked up Cosmo's body and flew back to his house at incredible speeds that he didn't even know that he could go.

He kicked the door open and laid Cosmo down on his bed. He felt her head, she had a fever. Tails did the best to his ability to save her. He got a cold rag for her forehead. She was breathing normally now. Tails took a big sigh of relif. Then he started crying a lot. Not tears of sadness. Tears of joy. His one true love had come back to life miracusly. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and waited for her to wake up.

He ended up falling asleep in his chair. Tails reagined his concisouness about 8 hours later. He looked at his bed. Cosmo was still sleeping there. Tails smiled and sat on the bed next to her. He brushed her hair slowly and then brought his face closer to Cosmo's face. Cosmo opened her eyes slowly. "AHHHH!" She yelled as Tails was in her face. "Cosmo! I thought I'd never see you again!" Tails said pulling her into a big hug. "T-T-Tails? What happened?" Cosmo asked.

"I should be asking you the same! I found you unconcious in a crater in the woods. Cosmo.. I never thought that i'd see you again. I understand if you hate me after what I did." Tails said. Cosmo's memory was regaining of that day. "Tails. It wasn't your fault. I told you to do it!" Cosmo said. "I know but I shouldn't have done it!" Tails said as he was starting to cry. Cosmo couldn't bear to see him look like this even when it was her fault.

She pulled Tails into a hug and Tails cried softly onto her. "Tails. I'm here now. That's all that matters ok?" Cosmo asked. "Yea." Tails said with moist eyes. Cosmo hugged him again. "Thanks Cosmo. I still want to make it up to you for what I have done." Tails said as he looks down. "No. you don't! You've already shown me that you care for me!" Cosmo said as she hugged Tails. "Ok. But I want to. What do you want for breckfast?" Tails asked.

"Nothing." Cosmo says. Her stomach grumbles. "Looks like someone dosen't agree." Tails says pointing to her stomach. "Heh. Well I guess some food will be good." Cosmo said. Tails smiles and walkes toward the kitchen. He makes a big 'Welcome' breckfast for Cosmo.

"Wow Tails! You are a really good cook!" Cosmo said as she stares at all of the delicious food that Tails had made for her. "Well, living up here all alone I needed to learn to cook." Tails says as he smiles. Cosmo looks at him. "I'm sorry. But at least you have me now!" Cosmo says making Tails feel a lot happier. "Yes." Tails said.

Tails and Cosmo ate their breckfast and Tails cleans their plates. "Hey Cosmo! Since you don't have any clothes why don't we go shopping for you today?" Tails askes only wanting to spend time with her. "Sure!" Cosmo happily abliged. Tails loved to make her smile, It made him smile. "Ready?" Cosmo asks. Tails snapps out of his stare and says "Yep!" They both walk out the door.

Tails and Cosmo take a long walk to Station Square while Tails explans what everything is. From a Cell phone, to a building, to a company. "Wow. There really is a lot I don't know!" Cosmo says. Tails just laughed. "Well at least I have you to show me." Cosmo says. "Yep!" Tails says.

**WHOO! Read and Review! **

**No Flaming me people. If you don't like TailsxCosmo then don't even bother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Deressed Tails **

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY!**

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**Chapter: 2**

Tails and Cosmo were walking down the road towards the Station Square mall. Tails was happy for the first time in four months, before he had to shoot Cosmo. He looked down. "Tails, what's wrong?" Cosmo asked with her head tilted a bit. "N-Nothing." Tails said as his eyes became moist. "It's ok Tails let it all out." Cosmo said as she sat Tails down on a nearby bench and sat next to him.

Tails let some tears go from his eyes. Cosmo hugged him. "C-Cosmo. I know you probably won't forgive me for a long time after what I did." Tails said as he cried into her shoulder. "Tails. I was never mad at you. Please let this go!" Cosmo said as she embraced him tighter. "How? I killed you Cosmo! How could you ever forgive me!" Tails asked as he backed off and cried into his hands.

"Cosmo, I couldn't believe that I would ever do that to you! Before I knew I had to kill you, all I wanted to say is that I...I...I Love you Cosmo." Tails said as he cried into his hands. "Y-You what?" Cosmo asked shocked. "I had fallen in love with you the second I had seen you!" Tails said.

"Oh Tails! I thought I would never hear those words from you!" Cosmo said as she hugged him and started crying herself. The new couple was now hugging and crying. "Tails, I love you too!" Cosmo said while she was crying. Tails and Cosmo held each other in a loving embrace and cried into each others shoulders.

About 15 minutes later Tails had stopped crying and so did Cosmo. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. She gave into the kiss. Then she backed off. "Cosmo, I'm sorry for hurting you. Will you forgive me?" Tails asked. "Yes, Tails I will because I love you." Cosmo said as she kissed him on the lips again. "Come on lets go get some things for you." Tails said as he grabbed Cosmo's arm and walked. Cosmo blushed when he did this.

They had arrived at the mall when Tails asked, "What do you wanna get first?" "Lets go get some clothes first." Cosmo said as she grabbed his arm and ran into the clothing store.

Cosmo was constantly in and out of the dressing room with clothes that she had liked but didn't fit. When she found the clothes that she wanted she asked. "Wait? How could I get this? I can't pay for it!" Tails smiled. "I'll get it." he said. Cosmo gave him a hug. "Thanks Tails" she said.

Tails paid for the clothes and walked with Cosmo toward the food court. "What do you want to eat Cosmo?" Tails asked. Cosmo smiled. "Whatever you're getting Tails." Cosmo said. Tails laughed. "Ok Cosmo." Tails asked. Tails went up to the cashier at one of the food stands. "What would you like to eat sir?" the cashier asked. "Can I have two cheeseburgers and 2 Pepsies?" Tails asked. "Ok. That will be $8.50" the cashier said.

Tails paid for the food and went back to Cosmo, who was being creeped out by all of the weird looks that people gave her. "Cosmo. You ok?" Tails asked. "Yes. But people keep looking at me strangely." Cosmo said. "That's because they have never seen anything like you before." Tails said.

He handed Cosmo her food. "What is this Tails?" she asked. "That Cosmo, that is a cheeseburger. Try it! It's really good." Tails said. Cosmo took a bite of it and smiled. "This is really good!" she said. She ate her food and so did Tails. Tails threw away his and Cosmo's leftover food. He sat back down next to Cosmo. "So what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask you that." Tails said. "Can you wait here I have to use the restroom." Cosmo said. "Ok." Tails said as Cosmo walks toward the bathroom. Just then Sonic and Amy stop right by Tails. "Hey little buddy still depressed about Cosmo?" Sonic asked. "Well actually.." Tails was trying to say but was cut off by Sonic. "It's ok we'll leave you alone." he said. "No Sonikku. Let's stay here to comfert him." Amy said. "Guys..." Tails was saying before he was cut off again. "You're probably right Ames." Sonic said. "GUYS!" Tails yelled. "What?" the both asked.

Just then Cosmo got out of the bathroom and didn't noticed Amy or Sonic and hugged Tails. "I wanted to tell you that I found Cosmo but you were all in your conversation." Tails said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hi Amy! Hi Sonic!" Cosmo said. "Hey Cosmo! How did.. I mean.. How did you get back?" Sonic asked. "I honostly have no clue either." Amy said. "I don't know either." Cosmo said. "It's a mystery that I don't wanna go through much because I have Cosmo back." Tails said as he kissed Cosmo.

"Aww.." Amy said as she looked up at Sonic and kissed him. Sonic kissed back. "Well gotta go guys. Cosmo wants to go home." Tails said. "Alright little buddy." Sonic said as he got back to kissing Amy. (Mental Note. There was moaning and loud thumps in their house that night.)

"Tails why did you tell them that I wanted to go somewhere?" Cosmo said. "Because I don't think you wanna watch them make out." Tails said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks for everything Tails." Cosmo said. "No problem. This is for you and you only, my love." Tails said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Aww.. Tails I love you too." Cosmo said as she hugged him. Tails was getting a little wobbily from all of the bags he had to carry. "Are you ok Tails? Do you want some help?" Cosmo asked with a grin. "No i'm good." Tails said barely keeping himself up. Cosmo giggled.

They arrived at the house and Tails put everything down. He sat down on the couch and sighed of relief because his knees were about to give out. Cosmo sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "So, How was your first day Cosmo?" Tails asked. "It was great! It was great when I saw you." Cosmo said. Tails put his arm around her and smiled. He pushed a button on the T.V. remote and the T.V. flickered on.

"AHH! What is that?" Cosmo said as she dug her face into Tails' shoulder. "It won't hurt you. It's called a Television, it provides entertainment. "Oh. Sorry." Cosmo said as she still laid on Tails' shoulder. Tails chuckled. They watched T.V. for 3 hours and Cosmo was amazed at the technology. 3 Hours later Tails had gotten tired and was about to tell her that he was going to sleep when he heard some light breathing coming from Cosmo.

Tails chuckled. He picked up Cosmo bridal style and carried her upstairs to his room. He placed her on his bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and went downstaris and passed out on the couch.

**Superlol20: Cute? I think so.**

**Tails: Cosmo is always cute. No, Beautiful.**

**Cosmo: Aww. Thanks Tails! (Kisses Tails on the cheek.)**

**Tails: Can you tell me how she had been revived? **

**Superlol20: MUHAHA! That my friend will be in the next chapter when I will myself into it with a different name.**

**Cosmo: We're gonna meet you?**

**Superlol20: Yes. And I'll explain everything. Although my guy may be a bit shady... (looks both ways and begins to get ready for next chapter)**

**Tails and Cosmo: What the heck was that about?**

**Superlol20: (now in his next chapter gear.) Read and Review. **

**Tails: No Flames please. I don't care if you guys think that Cosmo and I shouldn't be in a relationship but keep that to yourself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Depressed Tails**

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY!**

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**Chapter: 3**

* * *

Cosmo woke up with the light sheeting in her eyes. She blinked multiple times and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room. Tails wasn't there. She sighed and exited the room. Cosmo waked downstairs and found a sleeping Tails. She looked at him and saw that he was curled up in a ball. "Aww.. Thats so cute." Cosmo said. Tails eyes fluttered open. "...What... Oh. Hi Cosmo!" Tails said immediatly perking up.

"Tails why do you sleep like that?" Cosmo asked. "I don't know. Natrual instinct?" Tails said. "What do you want to eat?" he also asked. "Oh i'm fine." Cosmo said. Her stomach rumbled again. "Well are you sure?" Tails asked with a short laugh. Cosmo said, "All right Tails but you don't have to." "Cosmo. I would love to do anything for you." Tails said as he yawned and walked over to the kitchen and pulled eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

Tails began cooking and Comso just admired him, along with smelling the sweet smells of eggs and bacon. "Mmm... That smells good Tails!" Cosmo said as Tails gave Cosmo some food. "Thanks!" Tails said blushing and getting his own food. Tails and Cosmo ate while staring into each others eyes. They had finished and Tails had taken the dishes and cleaned them up.

"So Cosmo. What do you want to do today?" Tails asked. "I don't know what do you want to do?" she asked. "I just wanna be with you." Tails said. Cosmo blushed. "That so sweet Tails!" Cosmo said. Tails blushed. "Do you wanna go to Sonic's?" Tails asked. "Yea! And speaking of Sonic. Is he and Amy still going out?" Comso asked. "Ever since you made that party!" Tails said.

Tails and Cosmo left for Sonic's house, Holding hands along the way. They arrived there and Tails knocked on the door. Sonic answered it. "Hey little buddy! Hey Cosmo! Whatya guys up to?" Sonic said. "Nothing Sonic. You?" Tails asked. "Well I was talking to Amy about a date tonight." Sonic said as he led them to the kitchen where Amy was sitting.

"Cosmo!" Amy said as Cosmo took a chair next to her and they started talking about Sonic and Tails. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were having a conversation of their own. "So Tails have you asked her out yet?" Sonic asked. "No. I confessed my love though. She loves me back as well." Tails said happily. "Well that's not a shocker considering from what I saw back on the ship about 4 months ago." Sonic said.

A tear formed in Tails' eye. Sonic noticed this. "Oops. Sorry little buddy. Didn't mean to make you cry." Sonic said. "It's ok Sonic." Tails said. Sonic then whispered to Tails. "So have you had any...you know... dreams..about her?" Tails was shocked. "NO!" he said a little too loudly. "What do you mean by 'no' Tails?" Cosmo said as her and Amy entered the room.

"Um... nothing..." Tails said. Cosmo knew Tails better than this. "Oh really?" she said getting closer to him and sitting down on the couch. "Yep.." Tails said getting nervous and getting red in his face. Cosmo went up and kissed him on the lips. She then laid her head on Tails' stomach and started twirling her finger around Tails's stomach. Amy said "Aww.." and then went up to Sonic on his chair. She sat on his lap, and started making out with him.

Tails got really nervous and decided that he was gonna call it now. "Cosmo..." he said. "Yes Tails?" Cosmo said looking up at him. "Do you...wanna go out sometime?" Tails asked nerveously. Cosmo smiled warmly and hugged Tails. "Yes, Tails. I'd love to." she said. Tails tried to keep his calm but on the inside he was yelling, "_WHOOHOO! I DID IT!" _Tails just hugged Cosmo back and said, "Thanks."

Cosmo and Tails had to leave because it was getting dark and they started the long walk home. They were holding hands for a long time. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged out of the ground. "W-What is that Tails?" Cosmo asked. "I don't know Cosmo." Tails said letting fear almost get over him. Then two more emegered out. "Ahh! Tails i'm scared!"Cosmo yelled. "Me too Cosmo." Tails said taking a step back.

Then, A figure appears in front of them out of nowhere. "W-Who are you!" Tails demanded. "Don't worry my friend I am not going to hurt you but they will." he said pointing to the figures. "I'll take care of them." he said as the man pulled out a small pistol-like weapon. "Real bullets don't hurt these things." he said as he pulled the trigger. A humongus jolt of electricity came out of the weapon. It hit one of the figures. He fired it two more times. It hit the other two figures.

The man put away his weapon and then turned to a speechless Tails and a Cosmo who is letting her tears out behind her love. "Let's get to your house... If you want to live throught this, at least." the man said. "Ok. But who are you?" Tails said as one more emerged out. The man pulled out his weapon and shot it again. "No time for introductions now." he said. Tails nodded and grabbed Cosmo's hand.

The man, Cosmo, and Tails all ran to Tails' house for their lives. They had made it safely. Tails put Cosmo, who was freaking out and crying into Tails' shoulder on the couch. "So who are you and what were those things?" Tails asked. "Well I believe that you do deserve some explination." the man said. "I am Major Nikolai Provolski. Just call me Nikolai. I am part of a secret organization that is classified currently." Nikolai said. "Ok go on." Tails said. "As of what those things were? Those things are Soulspitters. They destroy your body from the inside out. Then they devour your soul." Nikolai said.

"However. There are only ten of them left in the world. I just killed four. So now there is only six." Nikolai said. "Ok. What was that thing that you used?" Tails asked. "Well this 'thing' is a Ule94 and It's my own creation. It launches a bolt of electicity. It seems to be the only thing that can kill them." Nikolai said. "They have been active lately around this area. Any strange happenings?" Nikolai asked. "Well Cosmo here came back to life in a crater." Tails said while he hugged Cosmo. "Hm... Can you show me this crater in the morning?" Nikolai asked. "Why morning?" Tails asked. "They don't attack as much if its daylight." Nikolai added.

"Alright." Tails said as Cosmo cried softly into his shoulder. "I must be getting off now." he said. "What? Why?" Tails asked. "Because this gun dosen't just shoot energy. It shoots some of your own as well. I must rest for now. I will be here tommrrow at exactly 12:00 hours." Nikolai said. "Alright." Tails said. "Oh and before I go. Leave your downstaris lights on." Nikolai said before pressing a button on his wrist and dissappearing.

Tails kept the light on and decided that he had enough for the night. He tried to get up but was stopped by Cosmo and she was shaking. "Tails... I'm scared." she said. "Shh.. It'll be ok." Tails said. "Tails?" Cosmo asked. "Yes?" he asked back. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" Cosmo said. Tails stumbled back in his mind a bit, then realized that she was scared. "Sure." he said.

Cosmo and Tails went up to Tails' bed and fell asleep with Tails' tails wrapped around himself and Cosmo. Nikolai was there invisible and watching them. "Hm. They like each other... Well. That changes everything..." Nikolai said as he jumped out of the window.

* * *

**Superlol20: Wow! My guy is Mysterious!**

**Tails: Yea but Nikolai? Why that name? And why is he a Major?**

**Nikolai: Want to say that to my face!**

**Superlol20: People! People! Calm down a bit.**

**Cosmo: (hugs Tails) **

**Tails: (Blushes)**

**Superlol20: UH... Read and Review?**

**Nikolai: No Flames?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Depressed Tails**

Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY!

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**Chapter: 4**

Tails woke up and Cosmo was sleeping peacefully next to him. Tails smiled then looked at the time. 10:59. Tails hugged Cosmo and rubbed her back for a bit. Cosmo woke up slowly. "Good morning Tails." she said. Tails smiled and pushed away the hair from her eyes. "Good Morning Cosmo." Tails said. Cosmo loved Tails to infinite bounds every second of every day.

Cosmo kissed Tails on the lips. Tails kissed back then said, "Let's get something to eat before they come." Cosmo remebered what happened last night. She held on to Tails' hand. Tails had made Eggs and Bacon for Cosmo. He sat down and gave Cosmo her food. "Thanks Tails!" she said.

"No problem Cosmo!" Tails replied. They ate quietly until they had finished and Tails had cleaned it up and there was a knock at the door. Tails looked at the time. "12:00 They are here Cosmo!" Tails said. Cosmo had gotten ready and Tails opened the door. "Hello Tails." Nikolai said. "Hello Major. Who is this?" Tails asked and pointed to a younger man in a salute position.

"This is Private Jackson. He will be assissting me on this mission." Nikolai said. "Alright." Tails said. "Let's go to the crater then." Tails said. "Come on Cosmo!" Tails said as Cosmo ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Nikolai then said. "Private, get your weapon at the ready." Jackson did as he was told.

The Major and the Private were at the ready with the weapons. Tails had walked to the crater where he had found Cosmo. Cosmo held his hand and stayed close to him at the time. They reached the crater. There were six Soulspitters there. "Just as I thought." Nikolai said. "Jackson weapon at the ready." he said. Private Jackson and Major Nikolai went to the crater, leaving Cosmo and Tails behind.

Cosmo hid in Tails' chest. Tails comforted her and patted her back. They heard six gunshots. Nikolai came back with Jackson. "Mission Accomplished. They won't be bothering you anymore." Nikolai said. Just then 4 more SoulSpitters appeared. "Shit! More of em!" Nikolai said as he shot four more rounds and it killed them.

He pushed a button on his watch. "Backup! Backup! Requesting reinforcements and a AIMR-B0R-93 Bomb!" Nikolai yelled. Then five more people came out of nowhere and pulled out their weapons and fired them at the incoming Soulspitters. "Tails! You know how to shoot?" Nikolai said. "No." Tails said. "Arm a bomb?" Nikolai said. "Yes." Tails said. "Alright here." Nikolai said as he handed the AIRM-B0R-93 bomb to Tails. "Let's go! Everybody protect Tails! Tails! When we get into the crater press the green button and throw it at the black crystal!" Nikolai said.

They all ran in, guns ablazing. Tails did as he was told and pushed the green button and threw the bomb at the crystal. "TEN" the bomb announcer said. "RUN!" Nikolai said. They all ran for their lives. "NINE" "EIGHT" "SEVEN" "SIX" "FIVE" "FOUR" "THREE" "COME ON WE GOTTA MAKE IT!" Nikolai said as they approached the end of the crater. "TWO" "ONE" "ZERO" the bomb announced as a whilring sound was made and a gigantic purple explosion was seen in the crater. Tails had just barely made it out.

Cosmo ran up to Tails and hugged him like there was no tommrrow. "My work here is done." Nikolai said as all of the people dissappeared. Tails and Cosmo started to walk home. Cosmo tackled Tails and trailed him in kisses. "My hero." she said. "It wasn't all me Cosmo!" Tails said who was enjoying all of the attention because he was so lonely because his house was far away from everything. Tails started to kiss back at her and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Cosmo gott off of him and said, "I'm sorry. Didn't know what got over me like that." as she backed off and started to get teary eyed. "It's ok. I liked it. Let's do it more often." Tails said. Cosmo looked up at him with a big smile. "Come on let's get home." Tails said.

It started to rain. Cosmo was shivering and so was Tails. Cosmo sneezed. Tails put both of his tails over her to act as an umbrella. "Thanks Tails." Cosmo said as she hugged herself for warmth. Tails blushed and kept walking with his tails covering Cosmo.

They arrived at Tails' house and Tails was sneezing and coughing like crazy. Cosmo sat him down and ran to his bathroom. She grabbed towels. Then she dried off Tails' body. She then put the towels in his bathroom. Then she went to his bedroom and got some sheets and a pillow. She then wrapps up Tails' and lays him down.

"Thanks Cosmo." Tails said as he coughed. Cosmo kissed his forehead and started to make some soup for him to feel better. Tails tunred on the T.V. with the remote and sneezed. "Ugh. I think I am coming down with a cold." Tails said. Tails was watching T.V. and Cosmo had walked back in and gave him the soup that she had made.

"Mmm. This is good Cosmo!" Tails said. "It's a special recipe that I had recently made!" Cosmo said smiling. "Well I love it Cosmo." Tails said as he sipped a bit more. Cosmo cmade Tails more comfertable and hugged him. "Anything else?" she asked. "Can you call Sonic? He is the only one that has my medicine." Tails said. Cosmo smiled brightly. "Alright Tailsey." Cosmo said.

Tails chuckled as the 'Tailsey' name that she had given her. Cosmo picked up Tails' home phone and called Sonic's house.

Amy: Hello?

Cosmo: Hi Amy!

Amy: Oh hi Cosmo! How are you?

Cosmo: I'm fine but Tails' has came down with a cold. He asked me to call Sonic to bring his medicine over.

Amy: Aww. Poor thing. I'll tell Sonikku and we'll be there in a minute.

Cosmo: Thanks Amy.

Cosmo hangs up and 10 seconds later Sonic and Amy arrive with Tails' medicine. "Hiya Cosmo! Hiya Tails! Here's your medicine!" Sonic said as he handed Tails' a bottle. "Thanks Sonic." Tails said. "So what happened?" Amy asked. "These weird people came and..." Cosmo said but was inturrupted by a flash of light and Nikolai appearing.

"Um... Maybe now isn't a good time is it?" Nikolai asked. Sonic got into his fighting stance. "Oh calm down hedgehog. I'm not here to hurt anyone." Nikolai said. "It's a good time now. What is it?" Tails asked. "Uh... What happened?" Nikolai asked. "Got a cold from the rain that's all." Tails said as he sneezed.

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic said. Amy hid behind Sonic, obviously scared. "Don't fret Hedgehogs. As of my name? That is not important." Nikolai said. "Alright Tails. When you got out of the crater we forgot to scan you for and Ptyrldoxide." Nikolai said. "What crater what is going on here?" Sonic asked. "I'll tell you later Sonic." Tails said. "So then you need to scan me? What do you use?" Tails asked.

"Not much." Nikolai said as he pulled out something that looked like a metal dectector. He scanned Tails and found no trace of the dangerous chemical. "Alright you're clean. As of your cold try this." Nikolai said as he threw Tails a bottle. "It will knock you out for about an hour but it gets rid of any bacteria and viruses." Nikolai said. Then he dissappeared.

Tails told Sonic and Amy about what happened and they were shocked. "Wow. Didn't know that there was something like that." Sonic said. "Neither did I." Amy said. "Ok. Well we gotta go Tails. Need anything else?" Sonic asked. "Nope!" Tails said. "Alright see ya later Tails!" Sonic said. Sonic and Amy left.

Cosmo kissed Tails on the cheek and pulled out the medicine that Nikolai had given them. "Ready?" Cosmo asked. "Yep." Tails said. Cosmo fed Tails the medicine. (It was a liquid.) Tails said, "Whoo... I can feels it workin already!" Tails said as he passed out. Cosmo giggled. She carried Tails upstairs and put him on the bed then she ran downstars and got the blankets.

She walked back upstaris and saw that Tails was in his 'sleeping ball' and she giggled. He looked so cute when he did this. Cosmo kissed Tails on the cheek again and laid down and put the blanket over her. Before she fell asleep she heard something from Tails. She tunred to look at him.

"Oh Cosmo...Yea...right there!...Mmm..you are amazing..." Tails mumbled in his sleep. Cosmo was shocked. Tails was dreaming about her. And it was a wet dream as well! She was shocked but at the same time excited. That is when the lust took it's place.

* * *

**Superlol20: Another Chapter done. Another piece of chicken.**

**Tails: Chicken?**

**Superlol20: Mmm... (Starts to drool)**

**Cosmo: Um... Ok?**

**Superlol20: Wha what? (snaps back) Oh. Read and Review!**

**Tails: NO FLAMING ME!**

**Nikolai: Or I will electrocute you. (XD)**

**Superlol20: Little too far there. (Starts rapping Lose yourself)**


	5. Chapter 5

__

**A Depressed Tails**

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**Chapter: 5**

Tails woke up from his dream about him and Cosmo. "Wow..Never imagined that before..." Tails said. He looked at Cosmo and saw that she was hugging him and smiling. Tails then smiled and got under the covers as well. He kissed Cosmo on the forehead. Cosmo stirred. "...Tails?" she asked with sleepy eyes. "Oh. Sorry for waking you up." Tails said. "No problem. Can I ask you something?" she asked. "Shoot." Tails said. Cosmo giggled.

"Well you were already sleeping here and I noticed that you were talking in your sleep about me. What was it?" Cosmo asked. Tails blushed. It was extremely easy to see his blush. "Uh... Well.. I was dreaming..about...you and me..." Tails said before he turned away. Cosmo blushed. "Oh Tails. I never knew that you felt THAT way about me." Cosmo said as she hugged him.

"Y-You don't hate me?" Tails asked. "No. I would never. I love you too much." Cosmo said. Tails looked back at her with a weak smile. "Thanks." he said. Cosmo smiled even more, "No problem. Let's get back to sleep it's 2:30." she said. "Alright." Tails said.

Cosmo laid back down in bed and Tails did as well. They hugged each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

A bright light was steering through Tails' window right into Tails' eye. He squinted and opened his eyes. He was still in the arms of his life. He smiled and slowly crawled out of bed and put a pillow in his place in Cosmo's arms so she wouldn't wake up as easily.

Tails tiptoed downstairs and wrote a note and left it on the counter.

Cosmo woke up and saw that she was hugging a pillow. She frowned. She still wanted to hold Tails. She walked downstairs and said, "Tails?" Cosmo then noticed a note that said.

_Dear Cosmo,_

_I'm going to the grocery store to get us some food. If you want anything else call me ok?_

_Love, Tails._

Cosmo smiled. "He always thinks of me." she said. Cosmo then decided if she could find anything in the fridge to make for Tails'. She didn't see much but she saw some waffles and some orange juice. "That will do!" she said happily. She began to make Tails and her some breckfast.

Tails was strolling through the isles of the grocery store picking out special things for Cosmo. Sonic sped in front of him. "Hey little buddy! Seems that the medicine worked eh?" Sonic asked. "Yep!" Tails said with a smile. Sonic then said, "What'cha doin here?" "Getting food for me and Cosmo. What are you doing here?" Tails asked. "Thinking." Sonic said. "Uhoh. What did you do this time?" Tails asked. Sonic grinned. "Nothing. But can I talk to you about something?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. Can you get me home really fast so I can drop the groceries off?" Tails asked. "Alright." Sonic said. Tails paid for the food and then Sonic grabbed him and ran off with him and the food. They arrived at Tails' house and Cosmo was wating for him with some waffles and orange juice.

"Hi Tails! Hi Sonic!" Cosmo said happily. "Hi Cosmo!" Tails said running up to her and kissing her. Sonic put the groceries down in the kitchen. Tails was eating a waffle. So was Cosmo.

Tails had finished eating and went to Sonic. "What did you want to tell me?" Tails asked. "I need to ask you in private." Sonic said. Tails immediatly knew something was up. "Alright. Just follow me." he said. "Hey Cosmo! I'm going to the workshop! I'll be back in a little bit!" Tails said. "Alright! Don't hurt yourself!" Cosmo yelled with a short laugh following.

Tails went to his workshop and closed it. Then he locked it. "Alright. What is it." Tails asked. "It's about Amy." Sonic said. "What did you do this time?" Tails asked. "Nothing! Nothing yet at least." Sonic said. "Oh god. Don't tell me you're gonna dump her." Tails said. "NO! NO! I would never think of doing that! I love her too much!" Sonic said. "Hm... That's the first time I heard that." Tails said. "No. On the contruary, I want to get married." Sonic said.

Tails said, "Hold on please." He went over to a sink and washed his face with burning hot water. "Alright what did you say?" Tails asked. "I want to get married with Amy." Sonic said. Tails let out a big "YEAH!" "Finally." Tails said. "I'm gonna need your help with the ring though." Sonic said.

"Hm... How am I gonna get this past Cosmo?" Tails asked. "Lie to her." Sonic said. "Sonic. One. I'm a horrible liar. Two. I hate lying to her." Tails said. "Oh yeah." Sonic said. "Hm.." Tails said while tapping his chin with a thinking position. "Should we tell her?" Sonic asked. "Probably." Tails said. Sonic sighed. "Here we go." Sonic said.

Tails unlocked the door and Sonic and him walked over to his house. Tails opened the door. "Hey Cosmo!" Tails yelled. "Yes?" she yelled back. "Come here please." Tails said nicely. Cosmo walked into the room with a smile. "Yes?" she asked. "Sonic wants to.. Sonic you tell her." Tails said. Cosmo looked confused. "I want to propose to Amy." Sonic said. Cosmo jumped for joy.

"When are you gonna do it?" she asked. "Soon. I need Tails for the day to find a ring." Sonic said. "Alright." Cosmo said. "Alright Cosmo i'll be back in about 3 or 4 hours." Tails said. He kissed Cosmo on the lips and Cosmo smiled. "Good luck!" she yelled as they walked away.

Sonic had grabbed Tails and started to dash towards the jewelery store. He opened the door. "Hello and welcome to... Sonic?" the manager asked. "Yes?" he asked back. "Oh. It's a surprise to see you in here! My names Rob. I own this store." Rob said. "Alright. Can I see the engagement rings?" Sonic asked. "Of course!" he said.

Rob lead Sonic and Tails to the back room that had all of the engagement rings. Sonic was taken by one ring. It was a 24 karat golden ring with a 7 karat diamond in the middle. "I want that one!" Sonic said. Rob smiled and took the ring out and Sonic paid for it. They left and Sonic brought Tails back to his house. "Bye Sonic! Good luck with Amy!" Tails yelled at his retreating figure.

Tails entered the house and saw Cosmo laying down on the couch. "Hi Cosmo." Tails said. "AH!" Cosmo said as she jumped. "I thought you said 3 or 4 hours!" she said. "Well, Sonic was actually faster than I thought he'd be." Tails said. "Better. Now we can spend more time together." Cosmo said.

Tails smiled and kissed Cosmo who actually deepened the kiss. "Mmmhm." Tails groaned. They made out for 7 or 8 minutes. Cosmo backed off and breathed heavily. "That was great." Tails said while sitting down on the couch. "I know." she stared at Tails' with love and a hint of lust in her eyes. She laid her head in Tails' lap. Tails smiled and brushed her hair out of her face and petted her until she fell asleep omn his lap.

Tails noticed her light snoring and picked her up and laid her on his bed. He crawled in kissing her and saying "Goodnight." He started to move towards her but stopped and thought,

_"No. Not now Tails. Only if she wants to." _

* * *

**Superlol20: Hm... You betta! Lose Yourself in the music! The moment you own it! (looks at you and says) You're always here when i'm singing Eminem aren't you?**

**Tails: Well...Why do you sing it?**

**Comso: What's an Eminem?**

**Superlol20: Oh god... Eminem is the best rapper alive in my opinion but forget that. **

**Tails: Already have.**

**Cosmo: Alright. **

**Superlol20: READ AND REVIEW. NO FLAMES.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Depressed Tails**_

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

Cosmo woke up and smiled at her loving fox. She kissed him on the lips and snuggled into his neck. Tails felt her cuddle up to him and without opening his eyes he hugged her. "Hello Tailsey." Cosmo said while kissing his neck. "Tailsey?" Tails asked with a chuckle. "You don't like it?" Comso asked. "No I like it but, where did it come from?" Tails asked. "Nowhere. I just decided that it would sound cute." Cosmo said. "It does." Tails said with a smile.

"Want some breckfast?" Tails asked Cosmo. "No. I just want to snuggle with you all day." Cosmo said as she got closer to Tails. Tails felt something going on in his lower region. He twitched. "Something wrong?" Cosmo asked as she noticed his twitch. "I-I need to go to the bathroom." Tails said. Cosmo let him go to the bathroom.

Tails ran in and sat down on the toilet. _"Why? Why now!" _he thought. He saw his manhood come into view and looked at it. Cosmo knocked on the door. "Tails? Are you ok?" she asked. "I-I'm not sure." Tails said. Cosmo opened the door and saw Tails covering his groin. "What are you hiding Tails?" Cosmo asked as she got closer. Tails turned away.

Comso got up to him and hugged him. "Just tell me what's wrong." Cosmo said. Tails shook his head and covered his groin with his hands again. Comso put her hands on his and smiled, "It's alright Tails, just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." Cosmo said. Tails shook his head and Cosmo tried to gently open his hands.

"Please Tails, just tell me what's wrong." Cosmo asked. Tails removed his hands from his groin and said, "Please don't be mad at me." Cosmo smiles at him and says, "Oh Tails. Why would I be mad?" "Do..You know what this is?" Tails asked pointing to his... (you get the idea) "No. What is it?" Cosmo asked.

"Cosmo I need to talk to you about this." Tails said. Cosmo looked confused. She walked back into Tails' room and Tails sat next to her and started to talk about what his manhood was and what it was used for. He then told her about sex and what not.

Cosmo hugged him. "Why'd you do that?" Tails asked. "To show you that I love you. I am willing to help you with your problem." Cosmo said. "It's not a problem Cosmo its my hormones. They are what makes you attracted to me and me attracted to you." Tails said. Cosmo kissed him and said, "It's alright. I still love you no matter what." Tails smiled and said, "Thanks Cosmo."

"Hey Tails?" Cosmo asked. "Yes?" Tails asked. "Can we, one day, have this 'sex' you have told me about?" Cosmo asked. Tails blushed furiously. "Maybe one day Cosmo." Tails said while blushing furiously. Cosmo hugged him and kissed him. "Thanks Tailsey. I love you." Cosmo said. "I love you too Cosmo." Tails said as he hugged her back.

"Hungry?" Tails asked. "No. Can we go shopping today?" Cosmo asked. "Sure Cosmo." Tails said with a smile. Tails took a shower and came out soaking wet all over his fur. "Ready?" Cosmo asked. "No. Let me dry off first." Tails said. Cosmo had an idea. She grabbed a towel and tackled him. Cosmo scrubed him until he was dry. "Better?" Cosmo asked. "Yep!" Tails said happily.

Tails and Cosmo walked outside hand-in-hand. Tails smiled and so did Cosmo. They arrived at the mall. "Where do you want to go now?" Tails asked. Cosmo drags him into eight diffferent stores. Tails bought everything for her. "Hey Cosmo. I'm getting hungry. Wanna eat?" Tails asked. "Yes!" Cosmo said.

Tails smiled then grabbed Cosmo's hand and ran into the food court. "What do you want to eat?" Tails asked. "Whatever you get Tailsey." Cosmo said. Tails chuckled at his nickname then ran off toward the food area. He was getting food when a group of guys came up to her and said, "What the fuck (pardon my language) are you?" One guy threw a punch at her. Tails hadn't noticed because he was getting food.

The punch contacted with Cosmo's face. Cosmo hit the floor and began to cry. Tails had heard her cry and saw the guys beating her up. One was kicking her, another was beating her face, one was shouting cuss words at her. Tails had sprang into action. He kicked the guy who was punching her straight in the face.

The guy fell unconcious. The other two took notice and paid attention towards Tails. "NEVER HURT HER!" Tails yelled. A flash of light came in and Nikolai and Jackson appeared out of nowhere. "I'll take it from here Tails." Nikolai said. "You two are under arrest for assualting a civilian." Nikolai said. The guys started to run but Nikolai tackled both of them and Jackson put them in handcuffs.

"Alright then Tails carry on." Nikolai said. Nikolai and Jackson dissappeared with the three guys. Tails was tending to her wounds. "Alright Cosmo. I have some medicine. Hold on it's gonna sting." Tails said. Cosmo smiled weakly. Tails put some alchocal on her wounds. Cosmo flinches out in pain. "It's alright Cosmo. I'm right here." Tails said. Cosmo forced a weak smile.

Tails had finished cleaning her wounds and they ate. Tails had carried Cosmo's stuff back to his house, because she was so tired. He put the stuff down and carried her up to his room. Tails laid her down gently and asked, "Are you ok? Do you want anything?" Cosmo looked at his facial expression.

Cosmo smiled. "I'm alright thanks to you Tailsey. But I want you to get some rest with me." Cosmo said. Tails nodded and laid down next to her. "Goodnight my love." Tails said. "Goodnight Tailsey. I love you." Cosmo said before she cuddled up to him.

* * *

**Superlol20: Sorry about my earlier language. **

**Tails: Why do you not use that language?**

**Superlol20: I.. really don't know. I just don't like to use it much.**

**Cosmo: Ow. I still hurt.**

**Superlol20: It'll go away. **

**Tails: Read and Review!**

**Superlol20: Flame me and die... MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!11**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Depressed Tails** _

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

* * *

Tails woke up. Cosmo had fallen asleep half on him. Tails hugged her and embraced her warm love. He then went down to kiss her on the lips and then slowly slid out of her arms. He put a pillow in his place. Tails walked downstairs and rubbed his eyes.

"*yawn* Let's see if I have anything to eat." Tails said. Tails opened the fridge door and looked around. He saw some waffles. "Mmm. I wonder if Cosmo likes waffles?" Tails asked himself. Tails began to make some waffles and then put syrup on them.

Cosmo's eyes flutterted open. She looked around in her bed and saw noone. She sighed. Cosmo walked downstairs. "Tails?" she asked. "Over here Cosmo!" Tails half yelled. Cosmo walked over to Tails and saw him with waffles on the table and sitting down. "Good morning Cosmo!" Tails said. "Morning Tailsey." Cosmo erupted with a yawn.

Tails handed her waffles and Cosmo happily ate them. "MMM! These are really good!" Cosmo yelled. Tails smirked. "I knew you'd like them." Tails said with a grin. Cosmo quickly ate them and so did Tails. "So Cosmo. What do you wanna do today?" Tails asked. "Hm.. I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Cosmo asked.

"Just to spend the day with you, my love." Tails says. Cosmo has a michevious idea. "Wanna take a shower?" Cosmo asked. "W-W-With you?" Tails asked in total shock. Cosmo giggled. "Why not?" she asked as she dragged him into the bathroom.

Tails was really nervous. He, HE was taking a shower with HIS love. Cosmo turned the shower and then undid her dress. Tails looked at her and blood squirted out of his nose. Tails was beginning to feel light-headed. He then passed out. Cosmo cried, "Tails!" and ran to him. She tunred the shower off and ran Tails into the bedroom.

She waited two hours until Tails finally regained concioussness. He saw Cosmo crying in the corner. She was STILL naked. Tails pretended like he was still asleep and then muttered, "Wha?" Cosmo quickly perked up and then ran over to Tails. "Tailsey! Your alive!" Cosmo yelled as she gave him many kissed to the forehead and lips.

Tails opened his eyes. There was Cosmo, still naked. And she was crying on him and kissing him. "Cosmo.. You're still.." Tails said before Cosmo notices and runs into the bathroom. She gets dressed and exits the bathroom.

"Are you ok Tails?" Cosmo asked. "Yea. My head hurts, but i'll be fine." Tails said. He got out of bed and stumbled downstairs. Cosmo frantically ran to him and helped him. She then brought him to a chair. "Cosmo, can you get my headache medicine?" Tails askes. Cosmo smiles and runs upstairs.

She comes back with his medicine. Tails takes it and feels better an hour later. "Thanks Cosmo." Tails said with a smile. Cosmo smiles back at him. "What do you wanna do now?" Tails asked. "Let's go visit Sonic and Amy." Cosmo said.

Tails nodded and headed out the door. Cosmo followed and grabbed his hand. They walked to Sonic's house hand-in-hand. Tails knocked on the door. Sonic came to the door. "Hey Tails! Hey Cosmo!" Sonic yelled happily. "Come on in!" he added. Tails and Cosmo entered the newely excited hedgehog's house.

Amy ran up to Cosmo and hugged her. "I'm getting married!" she yelled. Cosmo and Amy squealed. Tails shaked Sonic's hand and said, "Congradulations." They talked about how he proposed, where they wanted to get married and other things.

It was late, Tails and Cosmo were tired. They said their goodbyes and left. Cosmo was really tired so Tails carried her home. He set Cosmo down in the bed and then fell asleep next to her. Before he did that he kissed her on her forehead and said, "I love you."

_Somewhere else..._

_Mysterious person's POV_

It was 12:02 A.M. I was very tired but not falling asleep. As I looked down on the world, I sense the strongest love bond that was still virginal. I smirked. Maybe I could cause come mischeif? I sprinkled glowing pink dust upon the two. I smirk. "Everlasting bonds.." I said faintly as I rested.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: There we go... Go... Go!**

**Tails: Eminem still?**

**Cosmo: What's the name of it?**

**Infinity Warrior: Untitled.**

**Tails:...ok...**

**Infinity Warrior: NO FLAMES! Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Depressed Tails: Chapter 8**

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

* * *

**Adult Content: 16 years of age and up.**

It was 4:00 A.M. Cosmo awoke. But... Something was wrong here. What was that tint in her eye? Her eyes are... Is she being controlled? It was definate. Cosmo was being controlled.

Cosmo got up. She undid her dress and began to rub Tails' groin. Tails squinted but did not wake up. "Mmmhm.. Cosmo..." he said in his sleep. Cosmo continued to rub his groin until his manhood appeared. Tails' manhood quickly erected.

The unconcious Cosmo, who was unaware of what she was doing, positioned herself at the tip of Tails' manhood. She took all of Tails in at once. Cosmo's hymen snapped. She regained conciousness, then yelled in pain and confusion.

Tails woke up and saw his manhood deep into Cosmo's flower, with blood trickeling down it. He quickly reacted by picking her off of his manhood and sitting herself down beside him.

"Are you ok?" Tails asked. Cosmo nodded with a tear. "Why Cosmo? If you really wanted to have sex so badly then, why not ask me first?" Tails asked. "I...I don't know! Was I awake?" Cosmo asked. She erupted with tears in her eyes.

Cosmo cried her eyes out for a few reasons. One, out of pain; two, she was confused; and three, she knew that Tails would hate her now. Tails hugged her and kissed her, to Cosmo's suprise.

"It's ok Cosmo. I know you wanted to do it but... I wasn't expecting that we'd do it in our sleep." Tails said. Cosmo smiled, Tails wasn't mad at her.

With her voice tremebleing, Cosmo smiled and asked, "C-Can we continue?" Tails was shocked. "A-Are you sure?" he asked. "It... It felt kinda good." Cosmo whispered in his ear.

Tails smiled then replied, "For you Cosmo. For you." Cosmo shriked in happiness. "Thanks Tailsey." Cosmo moaned sweetly. She positioned herself on top of Tails' manhood and then began to thrust herself.

She continued to thrust herself for 10 minutes before her legs began to hurt. "Here, let me help." Tails said sexily. He laid her down and positioned himself at her flower. He thrusted.

"OH TAILS! FASTER!" Cosmo moaned. "As you wish, my princess." Tails said. Tails thrusted himself a bit faster into Cosmo, making her moan more.

He felt like there was something beginning to come out of his manhood. Cosmo moaned, "Tails! I-I THINK SOMEHTINGS COMING OUT!" Tails replied, "ME TOO COSMO!"

Tails released his seed into her while yelling, "COSMOOOO!" Cosmo also released her sexual juices and yelled, "TAILSSSS!" They then bth fell down to the bed, breathless.

**End Adult Content: Resume under 16 year olds.**

"Um...Tails?" Cosmo asked after a few minutes of relaxation. "Yes?" he replied. "According to what you told me... won't I get pregenant?" Cosmo asked. "Oh No!" Tails yelled. "I forgot! Wait! Um.. I don't understand how the chromosomes would equal up so... I don't know..." Tails said as he began to panic.

He began to sob. "Tails, it's ok. As long as you're ok with it and stay with me, I'd be happy to have your child." Cosmo said as she kissed Tails.

Tails smiled. "And I'd be happy to have you as it's mother. Goodnight Cosmo, I love you." Tails said before drifting off into a deep sleep. "Good night Tailsey. I love you too..." Cosmo said as she drifted off into sleep as well.

**_Sombody's POV_**

That...was...disturbing... I wasn't quite expecting them to do that. I feel dirty watching them. If only I could fall asleep. Why can't I? There is something that is missing... What is it?

That's it! Dam chromosomes. Um... I need to calculate a few numbers first... Uh... How many chromosomes does a fox have? Um... this may take a bit...

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: I am back guys. Expect new chapters for all of my stories. I apologise for my... irresponsibility. I was restricted.**

**Somebody: Just don't screw up again.**

**Infinity: Serouisly man.**

**Infinity Warrior: I didn't want to.**

**Somebody: Sure... Read and Review...**

**Infinity: No Flames...**


	9. Chapter 9

********

**A Depressed Tails: Chapter 8**

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do. **

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**Chapter: 9**

* * *

****

Infinity Warrior: Ok People, for chromosomes, I am using Tails as a Kit Fox. For Cosmo, I am using a Rose. I'm sorry but I don't quite know the exact species of either.

**

* * *

**

**Sombody's POV**

Ok. Tails is a... Kit Fox? That means he has 50 chromosomes? So according to Cosmo's chromosomes, she has 14. So... That means i'd have to add 36 chromosomes to Cosmo? That may be dangerous. But, it is a risk that I am willing to take. Ah well, let's see the side effects. She may have a fever, or pass out due to an extreme chromosome gain.

Is there any precations that I need to take first. Ok. They must both be sleeping, then I have to do this 100 percent prercisely. So, I have to act quickly. Let's see. They are both sleeping now. Good. I must do it now, before her body rejects the sperm. Here I go.

**Normal POV**

In life, there are things that we can explain and things that we can't explain. This was one of these things that you cannot explain no matter how hard you attempt to try.

Someone appeared into the room of which Tails and Cosmo were deep in slumber. That person made a syringe appear in his hand. _'Love does prevail Tails._' the person thought. He took a piece of Tails' fur, that fell off onto the pillow. He then disappeared.

Cosmo flinched in her sleep. It was a nightmare in which, was depressing.

_Cosmo's Dream..._

_It was raining. Sonic and Knuckles ran after Eggman. You could still hear his meniacal laughter. Tails and Cosmo were left behind. Why them? Because,_

_"TAILS!" Cosmo yelled. She ran over to him. Tails was bleeding badly on the floor. He coughed out blood. "Don't worry about me Cosmo..." Tails weakly said. "No Tails! Please... Please don't leave me!" Cosmo yelled. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes. Tails slowly lifted his hand to wipe the tears from Cosmo's eyes. _

_"Cosmo... Please don't be sad..." Tails faintly said. She knew he was dying, fast. "Tails! I'm nothing without you!" Cosmo cried. "Shh... Feel better soon... Please... I don't want my last vision of you to be sad..." Tails whispered. "I love you Tails!" Cosmo yelled as he kissed his dying self._

_"Cosmo...I...Love...You...Too..." Tails coughed out blood. "Goodbye...Cosmo..." Tails said as he took his last dying breath. "Tails... Tails! TAILS!" Cosmo yelled._

"NO!" Cosmo yelled as she moved up in the bed. Tails woke up to the sudden scream and by a primal instinct, hugged Cosmo. "What is it Cosmo?" Tails asked. "I...I thought you died?" Cosmo asked in confusion.

"Oh Cosmo. You've just had a nightmare." Tails said. "What's a nightmare?" Cosmo asked. "A nightmare is basically a dream that doesn't end in a happy way. In this case, you had dreamed that I had died." Tails said. "Oh Tails! It was so scary!" Cosmo cried into his chest. "It's ok. I'm here." Tails said.

"Thanks Tails. You always know what to do." Cosmo said as she hugged Tails. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." Tails said. He laid down and so did Cosmo. "Goodnight again Cosmo." Tails said. Cosmo just snuggled up to him and fell asleep on his chest.

The person reappeared when Tails had fallen asleep. He had the serum ready and it was in the syringe. He walked over to Cosmo, on steady feet. He cautiously approached her arm and had injected the needle. He pushed down the injector and the fluid entered Cosmo.

Instantly, you could see a new feature about her. The syrum had changed her skin color from white to a very light orange. The person wrote a note and left it at Tails' nightstand.

He immediately disappeared.

_Seven hours later..._

Tails woke up and saw that Cosmo's skin color was turning a orange color. He lightly shook her up. Cosmo's eyes opened. "Cosmo are you feeling ok?" Tails immediately asked. "I am feeling a bit clammy but I'm ok. Why?" Cosmo asked. "Because you are turning orange." Tails said. Cosmo took a look at her skin and true enough, it was orange.

"AHH!" Cosmo yelled as she noticed that she was turning orange. "It's ok Cosmo. But, i've never seen anything like this before!" Tails said. "Can you help?" Cosmo asked. "Yes. Let's get to my lab for a moment. I need to see your DNA." Tails said.

"What's DNA?" Cosmo asked. "DNA stands for Deoxyribonucleic Acid. It is what makes my fur orange, it's what makes me have two tails. For you it's what your skin color looks like, including your gender. It is a thing called heredity and it is passed down from your parents." Tails said. "Wow." Cosmo replied.

"Ok. Get dressed. Let's get to my lab so I can run a few tests." Tails said. "Ok." Cosmo replied. She put her dress back on and she followed Tails to his lab. Tails walked down the hallway and down the stairs until he reached a door. He punched numbers in. The order was 26766 (COSMO). The door slid open and Tails led Cosmo to a small couch.

"Sit down here." Tails said. Cosmo obliged and then sat down. "Ok. I have to draw a bit of blood here." Tails said as he brought a small needle to her arm. "It may hurt a bit." Tails said. He drew a little bit of blood. Cosmo flinched. "It's ok Cosmo. Here let me make it stop bleeding." Tails said as he brought out an alcohol swab and rubbed it over the wound.

He put a Band-Aid over it. Cosmo smiled. "Thanks Tails." she said. Tails smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. He poured a small amount of blood out on a microscope stage and began to observe it.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Yes. Science is good.**

**Infinity: Quite.**

**Someone: You still haven't given me a name.**

**Infinity Warrior: Because I don't feel like it.**

**Infinity: True. True. It is his opinion if he wants to or not.**

**Infinity Warrior: Thank you.**

**Infinity: Read and Review. And you're welcome.**

**Someone: NO FLAMES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**********A Depressed Tails: Chapter 8**

**********Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**********Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do.**

**********One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**********Chapter: 10**

* * *

Tails and Cosmo were waiting for the test results inside of Tails' workshop/lab. The computer filed every DNA coding that there was in Cosmo's DNA. Then the computer's screen turned green and a loud siren alarmed. "Whoa!" Tails exclaimed. "What is it?" Cosmo asked. She saw a bunch of words that didn't make sense to her. "Your DNA is... Mutating?" Tails asked. "What does that mean?" Cosmo asked.

"It means that your DNA structure is changing. Your chromosomes are multiplying. Wait... They are... The same as mine?" Tails asked. "What does that mean?" Cosmo asked. "That explains why she has orange skin but..." Tails said. "Tails!" she exclaimed. "What? Oh. Sorry. It seems that your DNA is mutating into mine. Something happened with the hereditarial formula, almost as if it was a disturbance." Tails said.

"What does that mean?" Cosmo asked. "It can mean one of two things. One, you will continue to mutate into me and something will happen or I could find a cure quick." Tails said. "Ok. I'm going to make some breakfast. Would you like some?" Cosmo asked. "Yes please." Tails replied.

Cosmo happily skipped outside. She didn't care if she turned into Tails. She would actually like it if that would help them get closer. Cosmo went into the kitchen and happily made some food when she remembered something. She forgot to turn the lights off in the bedroom! She quickly went into their bedroom and was about to shut the lights off when she saw a piece of paper on Tails' nightstand.

"What's this?" she asked herself. She picked it up and read it. "What?" she asked again. She quickly ran to Tails because he might understand what the note meant. She quickly ran into his laboratory and yelled, "Tails! I found something!" Tails turned around from his computer. "What is it Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. It says my name on it once but I'm not sure what it says." Cosmo says. She handed Tails the note and Tails quickly snatched it. He read it,

_Dear Tails,_

_You may be wondering as of who I am. That is not important. As of what is, is very important. As you may have already seen, Cosmo, I believe, has had some molecular structure change. Yes, I have changed her chromosomes. Now, I know you're probably asking, 'What? How did I change her DNA?' Well, that is also not important._

_What is important is that you give her a cure for this immediately. The cure isn't actually hard to find, in fact, it is very common. But, you have to get a specific thing inside of the cure for it to actually cure her. What is the item? You ask? The specific item is a ginger root. Yes, ginger. You need to extract the rhizome from the plant and dissolve it into water. _

_After that, she must drink it and wait 3 hours. Then she will have a bit of pain in her body but, she will be fine. Watch her for a day or two and if you do not see any change, then you have acted too late._

_IF, by some reason, that you don't react to her change; she will then turn into a female that looks almost exactly like you. Strange, isn't it? I know that it sounds almost impossible but believe me, it isn't._

_Good Luck._

Tails finished reading the paper and threw it down onto the floor as he ran out. "What's wrong Tails?" Cosmo asked while running after him. Tails ran into his kitchen and opened every cabinet, looking for a ginger root. "Tails?" Cosmo asked. "What?" Tails replied. "I'm worried. What's wrong?" Cosmo asked as her skin turned a deeper shade of orange.

"I need to find a ginger root." Tails stated. "Why?" Cosmo asked. "Because, if I don't do something with one, you'll turn into a female me." Tails said. Cosmo thought about it for a second. Then she replied, "Tails, I wouldn't mind." Tails looked at her concernedly. "Really?" he asked. Cosmo got closer, to the point where Tails could feel her breath. "Really." she said.

Tails considered that fact, then denied it. "Cosmo. I love you. But I want you to stay as who you are. You are a Seedrian and rightfully one. Now come on, let's go get the cure for you." Tails said. Cosmo smiled. "Tails. Wait." she stated. Tails turned around and looked concerned. "I love you." she happily said.

"I love you too Cosmo." Tails replied to her comment. They continued to see if Tails had a ginger root somewhere in his house.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: I'm sorry if I had bored you with facts, and blah blah, yea you know.**

**Tails: I understand.**

**Cosmo: Me too.**

**Infinity Warrior: Thanks guys. Read and Review.**

**Someone: NO FLAMES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**********A Depressed Tails: Chapter 8**

**********Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**********Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do.**

**********One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**********Chapter: 11**

* * *

Before we left off...

_"I love you too Cosmo." Tails replied to her comment. They continued to see if Tails had a ginger root somewhere in his house._

* * *

Tails frantically searched. He ran throughout the whole house just to look for one single ginger root. Nothing. He went into his kitchen, his first hope. Ginger Ale, but no Ginger root. "Damn it!" Tails cursed under his breath. Cosmo looked at him worried. "Tails, don't worry about me. I'd actually love to look like you!" Cosmo smiled. Tails ignored her and kept searching.

Cosmo became more worried, not about herself but for the fact that she was changing, her skin tone but she was also growing some fur. She also noted a stump about her butt. She guessed it to be a tail. "Tails!" she exclaimed. Tails turned his attention towards Cosmo and a tear fell from his eye. "Hold on Cosmo. I'll get you back to normal." was what he said.

Tails kept on searching. He looked in his laboratory, searched everything from computer files to drawers to everything else. "Tails." Cosmo whispered as she got closer to Tails. "I don't want to lose you again Cosmo." Tails replied. Cosmo nodded, in response but in reality, she didn't care if her body changed as long as she loved Tails and he loved her. Her body was now completely orange and greatly increasing speed.

Tails whipped his cell phone out and dialed a number.

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Hey little buddy! What's up?

Tails: No time to explain. Need a ginger root and fast as possible, can you get one and bring it here?

Sonic: Uh... Sure...

Tails: Hurry up!

Tails hung his phone up and went back into his house. He opened his door and let Cosmo in, shutting it after she went in. Tails took a seat and was biting his fingernails, as a nervous reaction. Cosmo went up to him to try to calm him down, to no avail. "Cosmo. Why aren't you scared? If I don't do this in time, then you won't be yourself anymore!" Tails exclaimed. "Because Tails, i'm more worried about you. I don't care if I turn into something else as long as you love me and I love you." Cosmo replied.

"But..." Tails started, going to agree, then his more passionate side kicked in. "No Cosmo. I like you the way that you are. I don't care if you still can or can't have a kid with me but, I love you and don't want to lose your original form, the one I fell in love with." he stated. Cosmo stared at Tails for a moment. She kissed him on the forehead.

Just then a knock came to the door and Tails slowly walked up to it. He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. Sonic was there with a bag in his hand that said, 'FRESH MARKET'. "I got it Tails." Sonic said as he handed Tails the bag. "Thanks Sonic." Tails replied. He took the bag and went out the door. Sonic asked, "What is this for?" Cosmo tapped Sonic on the shoulder and Sonic jumped at the strange thing.

"Uh.. Tails? What's that?" Sonic asked. "That is Cosmo, Sonic." Tails replied sternly. Sonic's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yelled. "I did nothing, i'm trying to cure it Sonic." Tails' reply was. Sonic slowly nodded, in confusing understandably, but he still understood it.

They went inside of Tails' workshop/laboratory. Tails ran up to a machine and put the ginger root in. He went over to his computer and pressed many buttons, calling commands for the machine to do. He slammed his fist on the last button. There was a quick flash of light and after the flash of light, Tails ran up to the machine and grabbed the contents.

Cosmo and Sonic were both confused as of what he was doing. Tails ran over to a sink that he had in the laboratory and filled a vial with it. Once it was full, he put the vial inside of a microwave and turned it on for 3 minutes.

Sonic was really confused by his doings so he asked, "What are you doing Tails?" Tails didn't reply, just watch the microwave and put his hand under his chin. Sonic dropped the question once the water came out and was heated up. Tails got the ginger root's rhizome which was extracted from the machine and placed it in the burning hot water.

Cosmo knew what he was doing but Sonic was still confused by what he was doing. He just paid attention, still confused about the whole situation. Hopefully, he'd get an explanation later. Three minutes later, the water had changed its color and taste, or so Sonic thought. Tails handed the vial to Cosmo and she quickly drank it.

Sonic scratched his head. Cosmo's skin color almost immediately faded.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: Happy Ending! For Now...**

**Sonic: What just happened?**

**Infinity: You needn't know.**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review.**

**Tails: No Flames!**


	12. Chapter 12

**********A Depressed Tails: Chapter 8**

**********Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**********Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do.**

**********One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**********Chapter: 12**

* * *

As soon as Cosmo's skin color faded, Tails exhaled a great deal of breath and Sonic was really confused. Cosmo looked at her skin and now that it was originally white, she smiled and ran over to Tails. "I love you." she told him as she gave him a hug. "I love you too Cosmo." he replied. They lent into a long, passionate kiss.

Sonic smiled lightly and slowly walked away, like it was awkward for him to stay. He opened the door and turned around to see Tails passionately kissing Cosmo, still. He wanted to do that with Amy, so he quickly dashed out and ran home; to a very, emphasis on very, fun day for him.

With Tails, he was kissing with his one love and enjoying it with his full potential. The short burst of stress, was ended and replaced with a flicker of love. A golden moment, where all that mattered was him and Cosmo.

He shyly deepened his kiss by putting his hands on the back of her head and pressing it softly towards his. Cosmo moaned slightly when he did this and mimicked what he had just done, by putting her hands behind his head as well. Things in the room were intensely heating up.

They both backed away, barely an inch and Cosmo whispered, "Tails..." They both stared into each others' lust filled eyes. "Cosmo..." he whispered back. Their lips connected again, this time, with increased force; being fed by only the primal urge to do so, and the love for each other.

Tails was in bliss; he was with his love, his mate, his Cosmo, and she was with him. The same was with Cosmo, she was with the man of her life; the one which she had fallen for, the one who took her in. Especially, the one who she had loved the second she saw him. Cosmo slowly backed away, breathing very hard and blushing. "Tails... Let's take this to our room..." she told him in a seductive manner.

Tails suddenly flashed his eyes open and picked her up, bridal style and carried her to their room. As they were walking out and towards the house, Tails got to thinking. He was a very lucky fox to have Cosmo. Even if he could only just snuggle up to her for an eternity, he would still be happy. She was a strange source of comfort to him, but he didn't mind.

As Tails carried Cosmo into the house, and shut the door, Cosmo begun to rub his groin softly, making Tails twitch and look at her with a smile. Very soon, his manhood was visible and Cosmo was stroking it gently. He begun to walk up the stairs and was quickly being aroused by Cosmo's actions. Just as they were at their door, Cosmo stopped him. "Wait. I want to do something. Go downstairs and wait for me to call you back up." she told him.

Tails sighed and sadly set her down. She gave him a quick kiss and Tails sadly walked downstairs. This hurt Cosmo, but she was excited to show him something. She giggled as a plot came into her mind and everything, she had secretly gotten and hid from Tails.

Well, Rouge had actually helped her get these things, and Cosmo was actually clueless about why she was getting these things for.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Trust me hun. Tails will love it." Rouge told her. "Y-You think so? Are you sure that it isn't to revealing?" Cosmo asked. "That's the point!" Rouge told her as she paid for it. "O-Ok..." Cosmo replied uneasily. "Alright. When the time comes, put those on and do everything on this list." Rouge tells her as she hands her a short list. _

_"Thanks Rouge!" Cosmo says as she gives her a hug. "No problem hun. Just make sure that you hide it." Rouge stated. Cosmo nodded._

_~~End Flashback~~_

Tails was downstairs, trying to find things that would make this more interesting. He opened the fridge, and found a bottle of whip cream. "Oooh." he grinned. As he looked around more, his mind was escaping to places where they weren't supposed to be.

In reality, a bit of drool was coming from his lip and he was staring off into space. But one thing broke him out of his stare. "I'm ready Tails!" a voice which was recognized to be Cosmo. Tails broke out of his daydream and quickly flew up the stairs, with his tails, not his feet.

He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before he opened the door. "Wow." he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**********A Depressed Tails: Chapter 8**

**********Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY**!

**********Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish i did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do.**

**********One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who have'nt seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**********Chapter: 13**

* * *

**ADULT CONTENT 16+ DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE ABOVE 16 YEARS OF AGE!**

The sudden scent of vanilla and strawberry entered his nostrils. He closed his eyes and inhaled the great scent and it hypnotized him in the pure aroma. As he re-opened them; he saw Cosmo, laying down on the bed, wearing translucent black clothing and striking a sexy pose.

"Well? Do you like it?" she asked; as a visible blush covered her face. She had never exposed herself like this to anyone; let alone Tails. Yes, she did have sex with him, but she had never acted so... Intimidate. Tails' eyes wandered around the room, looking at all of the lit vanilla and strawberry scented candles lit ablaze. Then; his eyes laid upon Cosmo.

She was so... "Beautiful..." Tails said aloud. Cosmo blushed and replied, "Y-You think so?" "I don't think so Cosmo. I know that you are the most beautiful thing alive." Tails told her as he approached her. Cosmo blushed furiously as Tails had laid down with her and set the whip cream on the nightstand.

"Tails..." Cosmo whispered in his ear, the warmth of her breath sending a jolt of excitement that immediately erected Tails' manhood. Cosmo hugged him and slowly rubbed herself upon his fur; making him more excited. "Cosmo..." Tails moaned.

"So..." she started, moving her fingers across his body, "What do you want to do first?" she asked. Tails thought about it for a moment before he decided. "Actually, I want you to decide." he told her. Cosmo smirked then tackled Tails onto the bed. "Hold still, ok?" she told him. Tails, unaware of what they were about to do, nodded. She then grabbed the bottle of whip cream and sprayed it all over him, covering his fur with sweet, sugary goodness.

First, she sprayed it all over his lips, and kept his lips in one place as she filled his mouth with the delicious cream. "Ok." she begun with a kiss. This was like when they had made love their first time. It was another jolt of electrifying pleasure. Their tongues entered into each others mouths as Tails sat up. He swallowed a bit of the whip cream and Cosmo took the rest in her mouth with her tongue.

After all of the cream had been digested; they broke their kiss and Cosmo pushed him back onto the bed. She took the can of whip cream and then sprayed it all around his groin and his chest.

She begun with his chest; licking off all the little squirts of whip cream whenever her tongue brushed over it. Tails was moaning in arousal also because Cosmo had some sort of odd, but pleasurable texture to her tongue.

After she had licked all of the whip cream off of his abs and chest, she moved lower, to his groin.

At that point, Tails' manhood was sticking out of the whip cream that Cosmo had so delicately placed there a short period of time ago. "You want help with that?" Cosmo asked as she turned back to Tails, who weakly nodded while his face was flustered.

Cosmo had begun with the outside of his groin, licking and stroking it at the same time, pleasing him; for he was under her spell of beauty, charm, love, and lust. She slowly paced herself to his manhood before rubbing it a little. Tails moaned, as her strokes with her gentle and soft hand were unfazable and over-pleasuring to him. He moaned out loud.

She took that as a green light to go; as she stroked her tongue slowly around the edge of his cock, looking at it and at him the entire time. She tasted the whip cream that she had placed on there. At that moment, she stopped when her tongue was on top of his manhood and then looked at him. He was holding the pillow with his eyes clamped tight and his face with a huge smile upon it.

She then slowly sucked his manhood, going up and down at different paces; which was invigorating to Tails. "C-Cosmo! I can't hold on much longer!" he exclaimed. She stopped for a moment, then continued on at a fast pace, until...

"COSMO!" Tails yelled as he released his load into her mouth. She slowly took her mouth off of his manhood and looked at him. She swallowed something then said aloud, "You taste good."


	14. Chapter 14

**A Depressed Tails: Chapter 8**

**Ok! This is my Sixth Fanfiction story! ^^ YAY!**

**Alrighty then, I do not own the Sonic team. (*sigh* I wish I did though.) SEGA does. I respect SEGA and all of the productions that they do.**

**One thing before I begin. NO FLAMING ME! Spoiler to people who haven't seen Sonic X episode 77.**

**Chapter: 14**

* * *

Cosmo looked at Tails, with eyes drunken off of the love for her. Tails stared back at Cosmo, him panting and slightly sweating.

"I love you." Tails said, as a drop of sweat fell off of his sweaty nose. Cosmo smiled back, and kissed him. "I love you too Tails. I love you more than everything and I will never stop loving you." She replies.

"And now," He begins, as he takes a crawls up to her flower, a lusty look within his eye, "It is my turn to return the favor." He says as he rubs around the outside of her flower with his furry hand, both receiving a giggle and a moan from her.

Tails then rubbed the outside of her flower, making a delicate circular pattern to entice her even further in pleasure. "Tails…" she moaned as Cosmo's eyes slowly closed and her mouth put a small smile on.

After which, he then stuck his finger in her flower slightly, therefore making her release another moan, this one louder, "Mmm…"

A devious idea struck the fox's mind as he took his finger out, much to her dismay, and brought his tongue up to her flower. A simple lick brought out a large moan for Cosmo.

He knew that she liked this more than his finger, so he stuck his tongue inside of her flower, getting a yelp and a jump from her. "T-Tails!" Cosmo yelled as she put her hands on the back of Tails' head and pulled it closer to her flower.

Tails' hands found themselves up to Cosmo's breasts, as he rubbed them and licked the inside of her flower. Cosmo pulled in Tails' head as hard as she could, because this one moment of ecstasy was overpowering to her natrual senses.

His swiftness with his tongue caused Tails' to quickly find her G-spot, which he played around with his tongue for quite a long time. Cosmo moaned his name aloud and pleaded for him to keep going.

Yet another idea came to Tails, as he remembered the whip cream.

He stopped and backed away from her flower, much to Cosmo's dismay, and he picked up the bottle then sprayed it all over Cosmo's nipples and flower. She suddenly got the wind of what he was about to do, and her dissapointment disappeared.

He began at her nipples, licking and sucking them, in order to get every single bit of the sugary goodness. His hands massaged her breasts as Cosmo drooled in the pleasure coming from this treatment, and as it excited her to extents indescribable.

Tails moved down quickly, as he licked up the whip cream he had sprayed around her flower, causing more pleasure for her. With the bottle in his hand still, he sprayed it all over her flower, then licked it up slowly and sucked on her clit.

"Oh! Tails! I can't hold on!" Cosmo yelled suddenly, as Tails was performing this action. Tails used this opportunity for her own pleasure, as he stuck his tongue, and a finger in her flower, and wiggled both around, making her lose control. "TAILS!" she yelled as a large wave of her sexual fluids poured all over Tail's mouth and hand. He swallowed what had managed to come into his mouth, surprisingly tasting sweet.

As he backed away and took a breath, he saw Cosmo, who was sweating and panting crazily.

"T-Tails.. That was amazing!" she gasped between breaths. Tails only simply nodded in a response.

After a minute of rest, she asked, "Are you ready?" He nodded once, as the sex finalized.


End file.
